Ashseeker's Story
by AshseekerOfTheNightwings
Summary: What if the Nightwing prophecy was miscalculated? We all know Starflight, but what if he wasn't the actual Nightwing dragonet for the Dragonet Prophecy? What if Moonwatcher had a secret older brother that was the real Nightwing prophecy dragonet. This is his story, along with his future/present girlfriend, Shadowkeeper, about his adventures and his drama in life during the war.


**AN: Hello! My first story is finally here! I really hope you enjoy it. It has been a while, and I would like to give a shoutout to AdmiralCole22 for helping me publish this. Enjoy!**

Fire. Pain. That's all the unhatched dragonet felt. It heard voices. Voices in her mind. The dragonet didn't know this, but it could read minds.

The dragonet entered one of the minds. 'Shadowkeeper, where are you my baby?!' it thought in a panicked fatherly voice.

Footsteps drew nearer and closer. Shadowkeeper kicked and clawed at the shell around her, but made nothing but a single scratch.

Suddenly, a scream of pain to Shadowkeeper's right. She saw through the eyes of the screaming Nightwing. The male was trapped with flames closing in. Fast at that. The female under a pile of charred wood and stone.

Through all of this chaos, Shadowkeeper saw a flash of movement. Orange scales. A few silver chakrams flew through the air. THWIP-THUD. THWIP-THUD. And just like that, Shadowkeeper was thrown out of the male's brain.

All alone, while flames silently creep up on you, is not the best way to realize that your parents just got killed mere seconds ago. By an orange-scaled dragon. A murderer took it's chance while an early family suffered from a fire deliberately set to get said family killed.

The air inside the egg started heating up. Very fast. So fast, the dragonet couldn't breathe. Seconds passed, and the heat started to die down. As the heat became bearable, the dragonet started to think the heat as cozy. Shadowkeeper drifted off to sleep, only to feel the pain once more, but fiercer this time.

'KRACK-SNA-POP!' went the egg from the combustion. Above the newly-hatched dragonet were the protective wings of the night sky and the loving eyes of the moons.

Shadowkeeper was finally free, but oh so very alone in this world.

She looked around, taking in the sights and smells, committing them to memory. The glowy stuff hurts she thought as she touched the fire fairly lightly. She blundered off, figuring out how to walk as she went, to try and find dragons to take her in. She wandered for a long time, and got very hungry.

If she couldn't find anybody soon, she wouldn't like to try and hunt for herself. She's only an hour old, for the moon's sake!

Another flash of movement to her left. Shadowkeeper looked over and saw another Nightwing. It was really big and had silver teardrops behind its eyes. It had prismarine eyes and perennial green under scales. Shadowkeeper looked down at herself, and noticed that her under scales were the same. The only difference was the color of their eyes, which Shadowkeeper found out by looking at a nearby puddle.

"Ah, Shadowkeeper. There you are. Where have you been this whole time?" asked the big Nightwing. "I am your uncle, and you need to come with me to my cave immediately."

Shadowkeeper felt a little tug towards this particular dragon's shadow, and before Shadowkeeper knew it, she was trapped inside the shadow.

**Meanwhile on a volcanic island...**

Secretkeeper had to run. Being a dragon with many secrets, you always have to be on the run. Her secret is a BIG secret.

An egg. A simple black egg. Nothing much, but possibly THE egg. The Nightwing dragonet for the prophecy that could save the entire Nightwing tribe from this accursed volcano that slowly killed dragons from the inside-out. Barely enough food to survive, and a pitiful source of water filtered by the tribe genius, Mastermind.

'I REALLY need to go faster and get to the tunnel Stonemover just made,' Secretkeeper thought. 'I also REALLY wish Queen Battlewinner wouldn't post THREE FLIPPING GUARDS TO GUARD A SINGLE TUNNEL! I mean, SERIOUSLY!'

Secretkeeper ran through the fortress as fast as she could without looking suspicious. Sure, she earned a few awkward glances, and that OBVIOUSLY WASN'T ominous.

Secretkeeper found a balcony and turned toward it when Morrowseer stopped her.

"Well well well. We were just talking about you," Morrowseer said in a sly voice.

Secretkeeper glared at him.

"All good things, all good things, just talking about a prophecy and how you couldn't fulfill your duty, and now Farsight took over for you."

As Secretkeeper kept glaring into Morrowseer's deep dark pupils into his soul, she glanced over and shot a surprised look at Farsight.

'REALLY? FARSIGHT?! OF ALL DRAGONS?' Secretkeeper thought. "It's a shame, really. I ABSOLUTELY CAN NOT show them my egg in the desert. ESPECIALLY since they think I never even had one.'

"Well, if you mind Morrowseer, I have someplace to be, so have a nice hunting trip in the Six Kingdoms since I know that's where you're going next," Secretkeeper said as she dodged around him, Farsight, leapt over the balcony edge, and started towards the tunnel to the Sand Kingdom.

Secretkeeper dashed over the lava river and made it past the first guard unnoticed when she heard voices.

"Hey, you think the queen is hungry?" the first voice asked.

"I dunno, but I sure am," the second voice replied.

'Perfect cover for me to check on my egg,' Secretkeeper thought. She walked on as the voices grew louder. She stayed in the shadows and stopped at the edge of their vision in the tunnel. "Hey!" Secretkeeper barked. The two guards looked at her.

"Ma'am, you aren't allowed into the desert unless under strict orders," the first guard said.

"By the queen herself, I might add," the second guard added.

"Well, in that case, I think you should let me through. Queen Battlewinner wants a nicely roasted desert lizard, and I hope it doesn't have to be TWO oversized black ones..." Secretkeeper said. 'I hope I wasn't to harsh,' she thought in the back of her mind.

The guards seemed unfazed by the roast, and stepped aside to let her through.

Secretkeeper rushed through and raced to her egg's spot as it hatched. 'Oh, just in time,' she thought.

The hatchling looked around and noticed it's mother. It reached its arms up and Secretkeeper picked it up. She looked at it and decidedly found out it was a boy.

The young hatchling looked over at the rising smoke in the distance. "I'm going to call you Ashseeker, and I hope you have nothing to do with volcanoes, smoke, and revenge."

**AN: I don't have a regular schedule to upload chapters, so sorry if it is a while before I produce the next one. Just a heads up, there will be violence, so… BYE!**


End file.
